To Mistress, From Yue
by SunServer
Summary: After a little 'incident' at the Kinomoto's house and a walk with Tomoyo, Yue must face a horrible fact: he needs a Birthday Present.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first fic about CCS, so, please, don't be too harsh...I'm not Shakespeare, after all

By the way, as a first-fic, reviews are not only welcomed. They are TREASURED!

Disclaimer: Dont' own!

oOo

* * *

­­­-...and, please, tell Sakura-chan that I really appreciated her party. 

Yue, Moon Guardian of the Sakura Cards, nodded with a graceful movement of head and said a brief and yet polite "yes" to the girl walking next to him, acknowledging her request. Though his intentions of fulfilling her whish were almost zero, his good manners _and_ his Mistress requests denied him his temptation of simply ignoring the Daidouji girl while escorting her home.

Not that he hated the company of his Mistress best friend or the girl herself. Truth be told, the mental file Yue had about the Daidouji Company heiress was almost impeccable:

kind

sensible (maybe not when the topic was Sakura's clothes or anything that concerned Sakura-sama, but nobody could be perfect)

calm

intelligent.

The only thing that made him so displeased about taking Tomoyo home was the _situation_ that made Sakura's Moon Guardian to _do_ so.

Yue grunted, and, although his face remained remarkably emotionless, his hands closed into fists while he mentally reviewed the situation for what seemed to be de hundredth time. _Why the Hell_ Mistress other friends had to be so damn stupid and have even _more_ stupid "pranks"?

But _of course_ he dashed downstairs when he heard Sakura's scream. It was his mission keeping Mistress safe, after all! However, in stead of a helpless Mistress facing a great danger adversary, Yue found what?

Sakura's friends, all dressed like ghosts, laughing after succeeding in scaring her.

The winged Guardian stopped in the middle of the room, uncomfortably feeling each person looking curiously at him. He searched for his Mistress eyes, and saw a very pale Sakura turn red, purple, blue and finally reach an odd shade of green.

-Hum…Sakura-chan. –One of the girls, the curly blond hair appearing beneath the white fabric, said in a deep, rich voice- May I ask you who is your handsome friend? – And then winked at Yue.

_ Winked_. The girl had the nerve to_ wink_ at him. His outside was still cold and emotionless, but Yue's inside boiled with a killing desired.

-…- Apparently, Sakura had lost her ability to speak, and was reaching again a dangerous level of paleness.

-Oh, this is…Yumen, a friend of Sakura-chan's brother…- Yue remembered Daidouji saying quickly.- They are rehearsing for a play for college, isn't it, Sakura-chan? I made the outfit and the wings myself, don't they look lovely?

-Yes, Tomoyo-chan! I would say they look _real_!!!- The blond replied, sounding fascinated.- Oh, _can I touch them?_

Only Tomoyo and Sakura noticed the subtle movement of Yue's shoulders, indicating he was horrified.

-Well, I think it's better not, they could fall, and the outfit would be ruined…Now, I better go home, or Mommy's bodyguards will come after me…Yumen, could you make me company? I bet Sakura-chan wouldn't mind.- Tomoyo added with a kind smile.

-…- Sakura was still mute, her face frozen in a shocked expression.

And so was it. Oh, what a shame.

He wanted to get home and drink poison.

- You really drawn attention, Yue-san...-Tomoyo said, smiling, as another couple passed through them and pointed, apparently mesmerized by Yue's silver hair and odd clothes.- This is one of the situations that I believe it's a pity Sakura-chan has separated you and Yukito…He would be very useful now, wouldn't he?

Brought back to present by the girl's words, the silver-haired man shot an icy glare to the couple, managing to wipe the curious look of their faces. The same look Mistress' friends had when looked at him; suddenly, he did [inot[/i want to be home anymore. Mistress would _kill_ him.

If she had mercy, of course. If not, she would _torture_ him first and _then_ kill him.

-Yue-san, I have one more thing to ask you…I don't know if it's okay to ask you something about _it_, but I'll try anyway…

He nodded to her again. Tomoyo's questions certainly would be_ harmless_…

-Sakura-chan's birthday is next week. Have you thought about a present for her?

_That_ actually made Yue stumble.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

Firstly, I would like to express my deepest, most real **thank you** to Spidey meets Wizard-Theif, hamxham and Sakura Kat 007, because they were the firsts to review this fic! So, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! -mad with joy-

Secondly, I would like to apologize for not updating any faster…But hey, I was taking a holiday! Everyone deserves that, hehe!

Now for the fic!

* * *

Firstly, he thought he had simply misunderstood the Daidouji heiress and, for a moment, he let a surprised and confused expression show in his face. He promptly suppressed that, his face back into the cold non-caring mask. The only remaining sign that Yue was still _feeling _anything were his silvery eyes, now locked in Tomoyo, showing pure disbelief. His brain, however, quickly _counted_ and_ recounted_ the days, and a bright yellow sign showed up in his mind:

Mistress Birthday – First of April.

Remaining Days: **7**

_Oh my..._

- Oh, there's my house _and _there are my Mom's bodyguards… I think I'd better go. Bye, Yue-san, please think about what have I said!

Yue watched dreamily as the girl bowed gracefully and turned to walk towards a huge number of tall, dressed in black women. He wanted to beg her to stop, to help him, to tell him what to do, but pride, stupid _pride_, took control of his tongue and he remained stiffly silent, watching Tomoyo's figure turn into a black blur vaguely illuminated by a yellowish-red light. Dusk was approaching.

He could have flied his way home, but Yue concluded that walking would be better if he wanted to arrive home when Mistress' fiery anger had already turned cold. Plus, it would give time to think about a…_present_.

A _present_ for _Sakura-sama_. Yue had never paid much the date too much attention, because it was always his former self, Yukito, that dealed with things like that. Yukito would buy something cute, like a teddy bear, a shining card, pack everything in an even shinier box, and would give it to Sakura, saying the present was both his and Yue's. The Moon guardian would, of course, wish her many happy returns and, if in a good mood, even _hug_ her, but it was the maximum he would do.

But now, he was separated from Yukito, and the simple vision of himself entering those giant, smelly crowded stores, full of humam-like dolls, fake jewels and stuffed bears that oddly resembled Kerberus was truly nauseating him. Oh, he was sure he was going to be extremely sick if he had to make one of those shining cards.

He never gave anything to Clow, his former Master, for Clow did not celebrate his birthday, and nor did his friends. But Sakura-sama… Yue felt he could not do this to her. Not this year. She would say that she didn't care, and that she was OK, but he would fell her unhappiness. And, since the Chinese boy had left her for the second time, the last thing Yue wanted to do was turn his Mistress _even less_ bright, less bouncy, less…happy.

Yue's mind barked furiously when his personal file about Li Shaoran showed up. The boy that had left Sakura-sama. The boy that made Mistress _sad_. She said he was very kind and gentle when he told his love for her had ended, but the Moon Guardian could not forgive this. Yue had felt her _sadness._

_Unforgivable._

He was still turning Shaoran's file to shreds in his mind when, suddenly, a pretty thing behind a glass wall caught his attention. Yue approached the small store, slightly interested.

The midnight-blue shirt seemed to be the only elegant article in the middle of thousands horrible, puffy shining-orange others. Yue was sure it was made with good-quality cotton, and he could see that the beautiful deep blue was dotted here and there with what seemed little golden stars. Chest-centered, a larger, golden five-pointed star shone faintly with dusk's light, and the Moon Guardian could see a miniature of the Sun and the Moon in the collar.

Obviously, it was exactly Sakura's size.

_Perfect_.

Almost astonished with his luck, Yue gracefully entered the store, ignoring the little cries of pure pleasure from many, _many_ the ladies inside (Yue was almost_ sure_ they had sprout out of…well, nowhere). With equal gracefulness, he took the gorgeous shirt from its place; the cold cotton felt good in his hands, slipping smoothly against his skin. He caressed the tiny Moon with his fingertips, before touching the big golden star. He almost smiled: it would look lovely in Sakura-sama.

He exited the store.

Well, at least he tried.

When Yue's foot hit the outside ground, a nasty, _very_ high noise hit his eardrums. Disoriented for a moment, the Moon Guardian was rapidly surrounded by five large men, all holding guns aimed exactly to his heart.

- So, pretty boy –the largest of the men said in a mockery voice- stealing, huh? Caught doing it, huh?

_Stealing? But I'm not steali-_

Pay.

He had forgotten those humans needed that thing…_Money._

_Oh damn._

He was going to be in trouble.

- Come, little thief –Yue felt himself being dragged away form the store- you're going to spend a happy time in jail…

Yue felt his body going numb with shock.

_Definitely_ in trouble.

_Use you powers, you idiot, FREE YOURSELF RUN AWAY! _His mind shouted. _They are going to_ _arrest__ you! _

But Mistress _told _him not to use his powers against harmless humans…

_To hell with that! ESCAPE!_

No, Mistress _told_ him _not_ to use his powers against them.

_YOU IDOT! YOU-_

The confusion inside Yue's mind grew so much that, in a room one mile away from the place he was, a girl with emerald-green eyes lifted her head, frowning.

- Yue is in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

I know, I really should update faster...But things got a little complicated for me in the past weeks: I've manage to past my university entrance test (I'll be a doctor!), and now I have to buy books, cirurgic-materials and stuff like that, and it takes a lot of my time...So, I'm really sorry, and I kindly ask you to keep with me and the fic, please!

My deepest **THANKS and apologies **to **Spidey meets Wizard-Theif**, **Any**,**KamichamaKarinLover25**, **Rachel Lily Potter**, **aniae **and **Sakura Kat 007**. You're all in my heart! Thanks sooo much!!! Keep reviewing!

Now for the fic!

_

* * *

_

_Tic Tac._

Seven o'clock.

_Tic Tac Tic Tac._

A quarter past seven.

_Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac._

Half past seven.

_Surely_, thought Yue when he eyed the clock for the tenth time, the police officer that was staring at him _had _to go home _sometime._ If he did not…Well, things could get even worse for the Moon Guardian. And things were already _horrible. _

Firstly, while being walked to the police station, Yue reflected that he had reached cliff's bottom.

When he entered the tall, shadowy building, passed the dark corridors and was led to a dusty, barely lit office, he reconsidered his opinion about his luck.

He was wrong, _so _wrong. His bad luck cliff was _much_ deeper.

On the opposite of the table, sitting in a far more comfortable chair than the one Yue was currently sitting, there was a round, bald man, writing a report in such a tiny handwriting that even the Guardian, blessed with a powerful vision, couldn't make out what the words were. The man, whose bright golden badge said 'Toyamada Akira, delegate', didn't seem to acknowledge Yue' presence for a very long time, apparently lost into writing his report.

And that profoundly irritated Yue. He needed to get things clear soon. He needed to return to his Mistress.

"_Excuse me_. I believe you're supposed to talk to me." The Moon Guardian began when the clock's surface displayed half past six (1), forcing himself to show some politeness.

If the man had listened to him, he didn't show any signs. He just kept writing.

"_Sir, _can you please talk to me?" Yue insisted, a little higher.

No response.

"_SIR"_ he almost screamed, managing to get the man's eyes away from the piece of paper."If you don't talk to me now, I'll leave!"

Disdainful, tiny black eyes met Yue's silvery ones while Toyamada Akira lazily folded his paper, putting it in a box. His big round head peculiarly resembled Kerberus. His chubby hands were covered with blue ink, and a cobalt patterned was formed on his forehead as his fingertips scrapped the place. His voice was low and rough when he asked Yue.

"What's your name, son?" Toyamada asked, getting a blank paper from another box.

The Guardian froze for a moment, and in a few seconds he searched his mind for a fake name.

"Yumen. Yumen…Tsukihiro" He remembered Daidouji's fake name and added a distorted form of his former self's surname to it, adjusting his voice into an icy-calm tone. _And I'm not your son._

"Do you have an occupation, son?"

"Guardian." Yue's eyes narrowed as the reply burst from his mouth without warning. _Damn_.

"A body-guard?" Akira lifted his head, eyeing Yue's unusual clothes doubtfully. "God, you are getting more and more odder each day. Are you sure you're not a circus magician or something like that?" the delegate laughed at his own joke, making Yue's eye narrow even more. Apart from Mistress friends, he had never seen someone so… _Stupid_.

"Your address, son?"

_Oops._

"I don't have a fixed one." he replied, carefully averting his eyes.

"Ah, I see…" Tomayada managing to produce a masterpiece of abstract handwriting, one that oddly resembled 'homeless'. "Well, son, I don't know why you did such thing, but you don't seem dangerous. I don't even think your photo should be taken. But you'll have to spend your night here, though. And don't try to escape, young man." the delegate continued, boring into Yue's mind and finding his escape-ideas. "Things can get complicated if you do this."

Yue's stomach twitched when he heard that, all his thoughts blending into a vision of Sakura. _Oh damn it._ Mistress was not going to torture _and _kill him.

Mistress was going to torture him _eternally_.

He would probably end his days playing with those pot-belly boys, cleaning stuffed bears, making shiny birthday cards and feeding Kerberus.

Poison never seemed _so attractive_ for him now.

And so was it, in that small, almost empty cell. Eight o'clock. The Moon Guardian dearly wished it was empty: his cellmate was a drunken man who was presently singing a much distorted version of a song called _'La Bamba'_ in a high, drunk-happy tone. Hadn't a young police officer been watching him and his cell, Yue would have already strangled the man and escaped from there.

Trying to ignore lines like _'Para bailar la bamba, se necesita una poca de gracia…__',_ Yue turned his attention to the officer.Such a young boy, contemplated the Moon Guardian, features barely touching the adult line, bushy brown hair obscuring exhausted eyes. He should have gone home long ago. Didn't he have a _mother_ waiting for him, or a father, or even a _family_?

The young officer was trying hard not to sleep, Yue could tell, but he wasn't succeeding.

Which was good, indeed. If the young man slept…

_Click_. Suddenly, something rang a bell in his mind, something he should have never forgotten about.

Though all Sakura Cards belonged to, well, Sakura, he was still the Guardian of some of them. Among the ones he guarded, there was a cute little Card, called _Sleep. _(2)

Almost smiling, Yue concentrated on the Card's soul, praying that it would hear his call. He could not release Sleep from its Card form, but he could manipulate some of its power, and he needed so _little _of it, just until…

_Tut_. The officer's head leaned with a soft sound in his chest, his tired eyes closing peacefully. Even his drunk cellmate song began to lower, until it was just an indistinctible murmur. Yue just had to smile at that.

Escaping that stupid place was very easy, indeed. A flick of his hand, and the lock fell to the floor. A graceful flick of hair, and his wings were back, and he flied smoothly through the obscure corridors towards the door, cautiously avoiding two or three cops that still remained in the building. When the moonlight touched his face, he zoomed happily to the sky, going _home_, to his surely-angry Mistress.

He didn't noticed, though, that one of the cops was heading to his cell when he escaped. The office noticed his sleeping partner, the unlocked door, and realized one of the prisoners was missing, the silvery-haired young man that had stolen a shirt. He immediately informed Toyamada Akira.

When the Moon Guardian was almost reaching the Kinomoto's resident, Kamaky Yukino, president of Tomoeda's TV, was at her home. She had received a phone call from a certain delegate, named Toayamada Akira, and was now calling Hyu Kohaku, the man who edited the news aired in Tomoeda's TV.

"Yes, Kohaku, Mr. Toyamada was sure. There is a psychopath in Tomoeda. He escaped a top-security prison in Tokyo, and Mr. Toyamada's team saw him in this city today, they are soon going to send us a composite picture. No, they don't have photos yet, but it doesn't really matter now. Spread the news, Kohaku. His name is _Yumen Tsukihiro_."

* * *

A/N: (1): I assumed that Yue was arrested at sometime between ten to six and six o'clock, at dusk. 

(2): I'm almost sure Sleep is under Yue's control, but I can be wrong! Don't kill me if I am.

Oh, and review, please, or I'll bite your noses! Mwuahuahuau!


End file.
